


【铁盾|all盾】记一次别开生面的新婚夜谈话

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 又是纯对话，这大概会变成一个记一次别开生面的谈话系列吧（）应该说有过去式all盾向的内容但本质是铁盾文
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Everyone, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, all盾 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾|all盾】记一次别开生面的新婚夜谈话

“托尼，我们得谈谈。”

“史蒂夫，我们得想想我们的婚礼刚结束。”

“是的，我知道，正因为如此，我才觉得有一些重要的事情是我必须和你交待的。”

“现在琢磨遗嘱的事情是不是有点太早了，而且我觉得我死在你前面的概率比较大。”

“不、不，不是遗嘱，遗嘱我早就准备好了，我想说的是……”

“等一下，遗嘱你早就准备好了？”

“托尼——”

“你接着说！你接着说重点吧，我保证接下来不随意插嘴了。”

“我想说的是，我从来没有详细地和你说过……有关我的感情生活。”

“不好意思，你的感情生活有什么要和我交待的，你的感情生活的主角难道不就是我吗？”

“现在的确实是，但是在遇到你之前——”

“噢！我懂了！你是要和我侃情史！那等我一下，我要去拿我的冰可乐爆米花和小毯子……”

“托尼——”

“好吧，我不去拿，贾维斯！拿一下！好了，现在我全神贯注地在听了，你要从什么时候说起？”

“当然是从一开始说起。你可能有所不知，在注射血清之前，我早已彻底完成了分化……那时候我是一个Beta。”

“这我要怎么有所不知，我都怀疑在美国境内能不能找到一个对此有所不知的。”

“一个Beta，在我生活的那个圈子看来这没什么不好的，Beta没有麻烦，至少没有多余的麻烦。我身边的朋友，嗯，那时候事实上只有巴基——也都是Beta。我从来没有想过要如何作为别的性种而生活，因此当血清将我转化为Omega的时候，我感到了强烈的无所适从。”

“嗯哼，嗯哼，我能理解，尤其你还是个特别够劲的Omega……啊，我是说，如果是我忽然变成别的性种，我一定也会很慌乱的。”

“是吗？我觉得你一定会非常兴奋。”

“……是，你说得对，如果一觉醒来我变成了Omega我一定会非常兴奋。接着说吧，你感到强烈的无所适从然后呢？”

“那阵子我的腺体像是时时刻刻在燃烧一样。直到，唔，有一位女士，拉着我的领带把我扯过去，在我反应过来之前就咬了一口我的腺体。”

“哇——哇！等等，她咬了你的腺体？”

“是的，灼痛平息了许多。我连她的名字都不知道，她却成了第一个咬我的Omega腺体的人。”

“我真是好羡慕呢，听得出来吗？”

“听不出来。”

“听不出来就对了。然后呢？你和她没继续发展点什么？”

“如果有继续发展的话，我就不会连她的名字都不知道了。其实，她咬的那一下也不能说让我多印象深刻，因为她是个Beta。”

“被我逮到了！这话有歧视Beta的嫌疑！”

“但在那之后，第一次被咬的腺体反应很激烈，在我和佩姬说话的时候它一直在发烫，我自己看不见是不是有咬痕什么的浮现出来了，但就算浮现出来了我当时也没什么办法，无论用不用手去挡着它都会很明显。”

“它肯定浮现出来了，亲爱的，别说咬的人是Beta，就算对方也是Omega，第一次被咬的腺体是一定会有很大反应的——哦我能跳过接下来这段吗？光是听听我就觉得我尴尬到快要窒息了。”

“接下来这部分里有你的熟人。”

“你的意思是——”

“我的意思是，呃，你父亲。”

“史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”

“你还真是一点儿都不怕我会吃醋什么的？”

“今晚的是无删减版。”

“真的？那等等我去拿抽纸。”

“不是那种无删减。”

“我知道，我知道！开个玩笑而已，不要这样看着我好不好？”

“那么我接着往下，说到霍华德。他是个Alpha。”

“怎么？你怕我忘了帮我复习一下是不是？考虑到你的听众成分，能不能把‘介绍霍华德·史塔克是何许人也’这段给省略掉？”

“霍华德是个非常典型的Alpha，我从小到大几乎没有接触过他这样的……”

“于是你就被他拐上了床。”

“呃，先让我说完我是怎么……”

“先不管你怎么，先说一下你最后到底是不是被他拐上了床？”

“好吧，也许确实可以说是这样的……”

“什么叫‘也许确实可以说是这样的’？上了，还是没上？”

“……上了。”

“你看，这不就结了。”

“我主要想说的是，因为霍华德，我才明白了作为一个Omega究竟是怎么回事。”

“虽然但是，不好意思，你要表达的是我想的那个意思吗？”

“你说呢？”

“好的我懂了我不乱说了，你继续。”

“霍华德的年龄不比我大，而且那时候他也说不上有多成熟，但很奇特的是，他就是有这样一种魔力……被他抱着的时候，我感到一种莫名的安心，一种从未有过的归属感。人的一切恐惧都来自于未知，可是对霍华德来说，他似乎可以把所有事情都变成确定和已知。这一点让他有时候显得唯我独尊，自傲到讨人厌的地步，可是这一点如此迷人。我从中获得了慰藉与答案。”

“建议你等会儿试试我是不是也有这样的魔力。”

“我会的。”

“我该抹眼泪了，要是主角不是我已故的爸爸和我的新婚丈夫，这该是一个多么动人的故事啊。”

“那时候我以为我和霍华德这段关系会持续下去的。”

“嗯，我知道很这煞风景，但我还是要说要是真的持续下去了就没我了。”

“应该说我们都尝试着持续下去了，可是事情并没有像我们想象中的那样水到渠成。但我们都不忍心开口。托尼，你能明白那种感觉吗？”

“我懂的，我懂的……即使你知道你最后还是不得不开口……”

“是的。最后我还是不得不开口，我说，霍华德，谢谢你，但也许我真的不是你应当停留的那个港湾——我说的时候还在想，他会明白吗？”

“他会明白的，史塔克家的男人在这方面都明白得很早。”

“既然提起这个了，托尼，我得说一开始的时候，我还以为和你之间会重复我和霍华德之间的……”

“喂，你这么想的时候难道就没点罪恶感吗？”

“抱歉，不过最初，我确实觉得是这样，我们好像应当继续下去的，然而在切实存在的那份爱意之外，我们又让彼此那么痛苦。”

“你差点就来说‘托尼，谢谢你，但也许我真的不是你应当停留的那个港湾’了，是不是？”

“真的就差那么一点吧，不过后来我发现了不同。”

“什么不同？”

“就是‘真的很遗憾我们并不真正合适，我们给了彼此温暖和慰藉，但我们各自都还有很长的路要走才能找到真正的归宿’和‘我们一点也不合适，但是妈的，管他的’之间的不同。”

“我是后者？”

“你是后者——所以我才能发现虽然我们一点都不合适，但我们一定得在一起。”

“对不起，我有被感动到，但我这会儿到底该说什么？谢谢？”

“你这会儿该闭嘴。”

“行，你继续！”

“然后是巴基。”

“我就知道这家伙有戏份。”

“呃，我和他的问题要更难描述一点，我甚至不太确定我们之间是不是产生了什么超过友情的东西，虽然我们确实是发生关系了……让我理一下……”

“不用理了，让我猜一下，是不是就是那种‘我一觉醒来发现自己变成了Omega所以先让好兄弟爽一下’的感觉？”

“为什么你能把所有事情都说得这么低俗？”

“那你就说是不是吧？”

“好吧，你的说法确实挺形象。”

“下面该谁了？”

“佩姬。这是我目前为止除了你以外仅有的一段认真的、维持了足够长时间的恋情。她是个Alpha。”

“这我知道。”

“她标记了我。”

“这我也知道，说实话你直到现在闻起来都有点她的味道。”

“但是我……”

“别急，史蒂夫。”

“但是我……她……”

“别急、别急，史蒂夫，慢慢说……”

“我不是想抱怨什么，不过命运确实总是对我非常之苛刻。曾经它给了我面对世间不公的满腔怒火，却没有给我健康的身体。后来它给了我对抗现实的力量，却不给我奔赴前线的机会。当它终于愿意让我投身战场，就让我明白我是如此无力——直到最后，它给了我新生，让我重新睁开眼睛来到这世上，引领我来到了你身边。我有时候不禁会想……它接下来要从我这里夺走什么呢？”

“按它之前的套路，当然就是拿走你的小可爱我啦。”

“我忽然很希望它赶紧把你带走。”

“你说完了？那是不是该我了？”

“该你什么？”

“坦诚情史啊，礼尚往来嘛。”

“你真的要说？”

“怎么，你能说我就不能说？”

“不是，现在挺晚了……”

“你终于想起来今天是新婚夜准备干点正事了？”

“——我怕你说不完。”

“我可以尽量简略。”

“我不是没见识过你的‘简略’。”

……

……

……

“喂，队长？史蒂夫？亲爱的？甜心？我这才说到二十一岁你怎么就睡着了？精彩的还在后面啊！”


End file.
